The invention relates to methods of and apparatus for manufacturing gift set packaging.
Known packages, for cutlery for example, include portions having cut-out or recessed areas of the shape of the articles to be packaged (e.g. the shape of cutlery items), which cut-out or recessed areas support the articles in the package against movement relative to the package and provide for viewing of the articles while the articles are supported in the cut-out or recessed areas. This type of package is used with many different types of articles. Another example of this type of package houses chess pieces. Still another example of this type of package houses a pen.